Dig A Little Deeper, Why Don't Ya?
by Hiyoko's Killer Is Jessie
Summary: Gibson's in denial and Sprx and Otto are little shits. That is all. Gibotto One-shot. Will contain Sprx x Antauri too :D No like Yaoi? Don't red it. Simple as that ;D Rated T for my own safety.


"Nova sure is holding a grudge today." Sprx laughs, his arms behind his head as he observes Nova, Antauri, and Chiro. Nova was yelling about training Chiro to fight, Antauri was trying to diffuse the situation, and Chiro looked horribly confused.

Poor boy.

"She'll get over it." Gibson says plainly, continuing to read his book. He looks up at Sprx, a sly smirk on his face.

"What about you? Carrying anything?" Gibson asks, his chin propped up on his hand as he watches Sprx _subtly_ check out Antauri as he walks out of the training room, Nova following him screaming her head off and Chiro desperately trying to calm her down.

Sprx chokes on air at Gibson's words and nearly falls out of his chair. After he stops choking and sees Gibson's smirk, Sprx clears his throat _._

"N-Nope. Me and Antauri are just friends. _Platonic_." The red monkey stresses, though Gibson's smarter than that.

"And _I'm_ an eligible bachelor." Sprx says with a lopsided grin, leaning back in his chair.

Gibson gives him a _look._

"What's that look for?" Sprx says with a tone of annoyance.

"Nothing." Gibson says simply, tapping his robotic fingers against the cover of his book to a weird beat.

"I'm very happy!" Sprx says with his arms crossed over his chest. Gibson smirks, not even looking Sprx in the eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Gibson says sarcastically with a smirk, going back to reading. Sprx scoffs, then he grins, unbeknownst to the blue monkey.

"Anyway, why are we always talking about _my_ love life? What's going on between you and Otto?" Sprx says, crossing his arms over his chest. Gibson blushes and sputters, shutting his book loudly.

"N-Nothing." Gibson says, clearing his throat. Sprx smirks, drinking from his soda can.

"Uh-huh..." Sprx mutters into the aluminum, mimicking Gibson's sarcasm tone for tone, word for word. Gibson frowns, drumming his fingers on his book.

"You know I have no time for romance, Sprx; Our work protecting Shuggazoom is too important to dwell on whatever feelings I may have for Otto- _which I don't._ " Gibson says firmly, though his blush isn't helping his case. Sprx doesn't seem convinced.

"Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that." Sprx mutters lightly, the can hiding his smirk. Gibson's frown deepens.

"Besides, if I _did_ indeed have feelings for Otto- _which I don't_ -, he could surely do better than me," The blue monkey starts, setting his book down and away from him.

"Otto's an amazing mechanic, he's a valued friend, he's a remarkable monkey, he's-"

Gibson stops ranting long enough to see Sprx hunched over the table, clutching his stomach and puffing out his cheeks. He looks to be trying to hold in a chuckle or two. What for, though?"

"Sprx, what, pray tell, is so amusing? It's very rude to cut someone off just because you found something amusing, you know." Gibson elaborates, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown and an annoyed glare sent to Sprx.

The red monkey in question clutches his stomach and little wheezes come out of his mouth. Finally, he erupts into loud, howls of laughter, banging his palm on the table. Gibson seems taken aback, when Sprx suddenly points at his left, his laughs not stopping.

Gibson's about to comment on it when he sees green fur in his peripheral vision.

"...He's standing right next to me, isn't he?" The blue monkey asks with a groan, but Sprx is too busy laughing his lungs up to notice Gibson's awkwardness.

Dammit.

Otto, armed with a bright grin and twinkling eyes, wraps an arm around Gibson's shoulders and sets his oil-covered wrench down beside the book Gibson was just reading. If Gibson looked hard enough, he could see races of mischief and mirth in Otto's grin and eyes.

"Don't let that stop ya; Keep diggin'!" Otto says cheerfully, tapping his fingers against Gibson's shoulder.

Sprx stops laughing long enough to speak. "I-If you wanna keep diggin' your own grave, I'll getcha a shovel!" Sprx laughs along with Otto, and Gibson's face burns bright red as he ducks under Otto's arm and goes to his lab.

 _Dammit._


End file.
